Trial 1 Results
Encoded Results Page: (password is "lockenietzsche") https://friedrichandjohnpharma.com/2017/09/18/results-surtsey-1977-trial-1-amygdala-hippocampus/ Decoded Results Page: https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B--o_djNmbJWOEV2YXFEa1Q0T1U/view?usp=sharing Verbose and walkthrough: An email was sent out to all trialists: Dear Trialist, ' ' Thank you for your data on trial 1, on this email thread are your original answers from the trial, please use these when you cross-reference your seven answers, against our seven questions. ' ' The seven questions have been analyzed based on a large initial batch of data collected by three dedicated trialists. We have also added our Doctors Notes that have been provided to supply extra insight should you be capable/willing enough to read them. ' ' Here is the link: RESULTS. Surtsey 1977 Trial 1 ' ' The password clue: our philosopher's surnames (no spaces, all lower case). ' ' If you find yourself stuck, locate your fellow trialists. ' ' Thank you, ' ' Dr Brontis ' ' --answers here-- The email had numbers scattered within as shown: Dear Trialist, ' ' Thank you for your data on trial 1''', on this email thread are your original answers from the trial, please use these when you cross-reference your '''seven answers, against our seven questions. ' ' The seven questions have been analyzed based on a large initial batch of data collected by three dedicated trialists. We have also added our Doctors Notes that have been provided to supply extra insight should you be capable/willing enough to read them. ' ' Here is the link: RESULTS. Surtsey 1977 Trial 1 ' ' The password clue: our philosopher's surnames (no spaces, all lower case). ' ' If you find yourself stuck, locate your fellow trialists. ' ' Thank you, ' ' Dr Brontis ' ' --answers here-- These numbers formed a prose: 1 - 7 - 7 - 7 - 3 The corresponding media was the results page linked in the email: the below is a mixture of analysis and insights based on the first batch of data taken for trial 1. the analysis and explanations were performed by trialists given exposure to the first set of results. the doctor’s note is the reasoning behind the prompting of the question. we hope that you may observe, and cross-reference your own answers with that of what we list here. three trialists were exemplary in supplying this to the trial. their efforts will now be enjoyed by many new trialists for the years to come. we thank them and you for helping us to understand humanity’s purpose within the multiverse. When lined up with the prose we get the 5 keys as shown: the below is a mixture of analysis and insights based on the first batch of data taken for trial 1. the analysis and explanations were performed by trialists given exposure to the first set of results. the doctor’s note is the reasoning behind the prompting of the question. we hope that you may observe, and cross-reference your own answers with that of what we list here. three trialists were exemplary in supplying this to the trial. their efforts will now be enjoyed by many new trialists for the years to come. we thank them and you for helping us to understand humanity’s purpose within the multiverse. The keys: The analysis analysis analysis is From here, we run the doctor's notes through an autokey vigenere, as shown below: Round one ' Alphabet Key: T Passphrase: The ' ' '''Round two ' Alphabet Key: T Passphrase: Analysis '''Round three ' Alphabet Key: T Passphrase: Analysis ' ''' '''Round four Alphabet Key: T Passphrase: Analysis Round five Alphabet Key: T Passphrase: Is